The Marriage
by Adam Decker
Summary: It's double trouble when Rita Repulsa teams up with Ivan Ooze. Sequel to Win or Ooze. Forth in Power Rangers: Genesis series.


The Marriage

By Adam Decker

Overview: It's double trouble when Rita Repulsa marries Ivan Ooze.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the power rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the fourth installment in the series, Power Rangers Genesis. You should read the other ones first. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: A human Zordon created the power rangers. They are Nosaj, Rebmika, Yilib, Inirta, and Kacz. There is also a sixth ranger named Ilohea, who pretended to be fighting against the rangers alongside Ivan Ooze. He is mad at her and wanted to plan his revenge against her when Rita Repulsa showed up…

At Ivan Ooze's secret hideout…

"So you will help me destroy the rangers?" asked Ivan Ooze.

"Of course I will," said Rita Repulsa. "As long as you'll marry me."

"I would love an evil villain wife as famous as you," he replied. "First, we should send some Ewitows to capture that pesky purple ranger."

"How about we change the monsters we use?" asked Rita. "They will know how to fight them, so we should send Tangas instead. We can both control them."

"That's a great idea!" said Ivan. "When should we get married?"

"I don't know yet. Soon."

"Well let's get started."

Meanwhile, back at the command center…

"Alpha," said Zordon, "I'm sensing a disturbance in the morphing grid. Someone very evil is teaming up with Ivan Ooze."

"Aye, ei, ei!" said Alpha. "I hope it's not, her."

"It might be Rita Repulsa," said Zordon. "We should inform the rangers as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, at the park…

Nosaj and Ilohea were walking around the place enjoying the day. They had been dating for a month now. Their relationship was going nice and slow.

"You are the strongest ranger on the team," said Nosaj.

"No," said Ilohea, "you are."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

After a moments pause, they got closer together and kissed.

"I guess we both are," said Ilohea.

"I was just about to say that," said Nosaj.

"I bet you were."

"I wonder if any other rangers will find love."

"I hope so."

Suddenly, three bird-like creatures came out. "We've come for the girl," said one of them.

"You can't have her," said Nosaj.

"What are you creatures?" asked Ilohea.

"We're Tangas," they replied. "We shall take you to your old master."

"I serve no one but my fellow rangers and Zordon," said Ilohea.

"We'll see about that," they cowed.

All of them started fighting and these new creatures were easily defeated. But, their troubles weren't over because Rita Repulsa then showed up.

"I hope that you guys like pain and misery," she said.

"What's wrong with your voice?" asked Ilohea.

"There's nothing wrong with my voice."

"It sounds scratchy like you have a sore throat."

"It's supposed to sound that way!" With that, she sent a bolt between them which ripped the ground in two. They both teleported away. "I shall destroy you!" she screamed.

Back at the command center…

"Zordon, who was that?" asked Nosaj.

"That was Rita Repulsa," said Zordon. "She is a very evil being that could bring forth even more trouble on the side of Ivan Ooze."

"What did she want with us?" asked Ilohea.

"She most wanted to capture you to get revenge for pretending to be on Ivan's side," said Zordon. "They have arranged a marriage and we may need a new sort of power on our side…"

"Zordon," asked Alpha, "are you referring to the green ranger power coin?"

"What's the green ranger power coin?" asked Ilohea.

"Long ago, in prehistoric times, there existed a man named Ditto Douglass," said Zordon. "He was known as the lone ranger because he single-handedly defeated any evil he encountered, except one, but not much is known about that at this time. He was the very first ranger and through him all power rangers will be born. I could go into the prophecies he gave his eight children, but that is best saved for another day. The most important part to remember is that the green and black powers cannot easily coexist. If I were to become the green ranger, my powers would disappear twice as fast as they normally would. The fate of the coin would be bad. But, if Rita marries Ivan, you may need my help."

"Zordon," said Alpha, "be sure to join when they need your help most."

"Don't worry Alpha," said Zordon. "But be sure to have the energy tank ready in case the worst comes to past."

"What's that?" asked Nosaj.

"That would be if they find a way to destroy me. It would leave me as a head that is trapped in the tube for the rest of my life. It's a good thing that I have Alpha to help me should that horrible thing ever happen."

Suddenly, the alarms went off. "Aye ei ei!" said Alpha. "They're not wasting any time in attacking!"

Zordon looked at the screen. All of Ivan's and now Rita's forces were attacking the village including Goldar, Scorpina (who just now showed up), Goth (the hog monster made from Baboo and Squatt), and the two newlyweds themselves.

"The other rangers are already morphed and fighting. Go on ahead; I will be there shortly."

"It's morphing time!"

"Oozing!"

"Tyrannosaurus"

The rangers were immediately teleported to the village where the others were fighting so valiantly. Yilib was fighting Finster, Kacz was against Goldar, Rebmika was attacking Scorpina, and Inirta was destroying Goth.

"Ivan, dear," said Rita. "I would love Baboo and Squatt back."

"Maybe later," said Ivan. "Right now, I see some new rangers to destroy."

Ivan started fighting Nosaj and Rita was fighting Ilohea. Although he wanted to fight the traitor himself, it would be better this way for their plan to work. They all fought valiantly, but the rangers couldn't defeat all this evil. They were then teleported away.

At Rita's and Ivan's evil fortress…

Ilohea found herself face to face with someone who taught her all too well. She was been held in a container without her morpher and ooze was slowly filling in. She knew she had to escape, the question was how.

"Well, well, well," said Ivan, "if it isn't the purple ranger. I see you've been using my powers, but you haven't been using them well. If you don't like this gift, then perhaps I shall take it back."

"You're a coward," said Ilohea. "If you wanted to defeat me, you would fight me yourself."

"I would love to defeat you; I just don't want to. I would rather you be my captive taken back to my home planet."

"What do you plan to do with the other rangers?"

"I plan to take them away, one by one. I already have Yilib in Rita's chambers where he shall fight my monsters to the death. If he happens to win, then I will destroy him personally."

"YOUR POWERS ARE NO MATCH FOR MINE, IVAN OOZE," said a strong voice from the shadows.

_Is that Zordon?_ wondered Ilohea.

Out of the shadows a green ranger appeared…

At the coliseum…

Yilib was fighting monster after monster which was wearing him out. He didn't know that the other rangers were watching, unable to help. Rebmika was incredibly worried, but she didn't know why. Surely, she couldn't have feeling for him, could she? After he defeated twelve monsters, Goth, the hog monster, appeared in the center. He was soon overwhelmed. Goth was about to finish him off when an arrow pierced him and turned him back into Baboo and Squat. There stood the pink ranger who had just been rescued by the purple ranger.

"You're not going to hurt him anymore," she said.

Tangas appeared in the ring surrounding Yilib, but the red ranger appeared and gave him his morpher back.

"Triceratops!"

The yellow and black rangers appeared as well and a hole was blown into this place to allow them to escape. The Dragonzord was destroying what it could of the base.

"How did you escape?" asked Yilib.

"Ilohea rescued us," said Nosaj.

"How did she escape?"

"I don't know. She said something about having to help Zordon."

Scorpina was super sized and trying to destroy the village when the rangers called upon their zords…

Back inside the base…

Ilohea had been rescued by Zordon and was given all the rangers' morphers so she could rescue them all. She came back to where Zordon and Ivan were still fighting. Ivan had just beaten Zordon (who was now demorphed) to the ground and using his power to destroy him. Ilohea ran up with all her strength and punched him right in the head.

"ILOHEA, YOU MUST NOT INTERFERE."

"I can't let him destroy you," she said. "I know how evil he is personally and I don't want you to be destroyed."

"It's too late for that," said Ivan. With one of his hands, he destroyed the last of Zordon's humanity. With the other, he drained Ilohea of her strength and energy. She collapsed to the ground. He then snapped his fingers and got his new wife to take her back to his planet so she would learn what happens when you mess with him.

Back at the command center…

Alpha got the tube powered up and the new Zordon came forth. He was now no more then a disembodied head which would have to live like this for the rest of his life.

"THANK YOU ALPHA FOR YOUR HELP. I AM AFRAID THAT ILOHEA HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE ENEMY AND WILL BE BROUGHT BACK TO IVAN'S HOME PLANET. SHE MUST ESCAPE BY HERSELF FOR SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DEFEAT IVAN OOZE NOW. IVAN HAS BEEN TOGETHER WITH RITA FOR A MONTH AND I SENSE THAT MORE EVIL SHALL COME BEFORE THINGS GET BETTER."

"Aye, ei, ei!" said Alpha. "Things are going to get worse before they get better. Oh, things aren't looking good for the rangers…"

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Genesis.


End file.
